urquanwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ur-Quan Wars Mod Wikia
Welcome to the The Ur-Quan Wars Mod Wikia This wikia is for a speculative mod for the Ur-Quan Masters that talks about an alternate timeline where the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za lost their Sa-Matra in a Great War with many other species thousands of years before. Because of this, the Ur-Quan do not gain an edge against the Alliance of Free Stars, but as they flee the area, the very powerful Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah arrive in the region, creating a very unusual scenario for the Unzervault Captain to arrive in. Summary The year is 2155. You are Captain Zelnick of the Vindicator starship. You are part of the people who settled on the planet Vela I, renamed Unzervault, after being stranded there with a research team sent to discover the purpose of an ancient Precursor settlement. It is discovered to be an ancient Precursor ship building factory. Unzervault is able to produce a single ship, and being the one to unlock the secrets of the vessel, you are selected to be the one to command the vessel. Your starship sets out for Earth. This is where the game begins, just as with The Ur-Quan Masters. However, instead of discovering a slave-shielded Earth, you discover Earth is still standing as an independent entity, along with the Alliance of Free Stars. You discover that the Alliance was able to break the Hierarchy's lines, forcing the VUX, Androsynth, Ilwrath, Spathi, and Umgah free. However, a new, massive enemy has appeared, annihilating all races in its wake: the Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah. The Ur-Quan Kzer-Za had been fleeing the area when the Kohr-Ah attacked, invading the Yehat and the Kzer-Za (after destroying the Gg, Burvixese, and the Druuge). This game features many factions: The Alliance of Free Stars Chenjesu - Currently keeping a watch over the volatile Spathi and Umgah, while assisting on the Hierarchy front. Yehat - Currently fighting off the Kohr-Ah fleets, with extremely high casualties. Earthling - Currently assisting the Spathi against the Thraddash. Because of the abysmal relationship between the Earthlings and the Androsynth/VUX, there have been many light skirmishes and there is a very fragile cold war between the VUX/Androsynth and the Earthlings. Mmrnmhrm - The Mmrnmhrm fleet is significantly weaker than it once was. They are searching for a way to fix the Mother Ark, and have been traveling the sector looking for a solution. However small amounts of Thraddash raiding parties have been very slowly depleting their numbers. Shofixti - The Shofixti have moved their main fleet away from the Gorno constellation and have assisted the Yehat in their battles. However, the Shofixti have also found themselves being attacked by the Thraddash. Syreen - The Syreen have landed their habitat ships throughout the cooler Centauri stars, and while helping the Earthlings in some battles, have mostly kept to themselves for the time being. Umgah - The Umgah played a "big joke" on the Hierarchy, especially the Ilwrath, by betraying them and joining the Alliance, near the end of the first phase of the war. The Umgah are now closely monitored members of the Alliance, just in case their Alliance membership is part of an even "bigger joke". Spathi - Spathi space was abandoned by the Ur-Quan, along with the Androsynth and the VUX, shortly after the Ilwrath were subjugated. The Spathi were introduced into the Alliance when the Ur-Quan returned, bolstered with Zoq-Fot-Pik and Thraddash vessels, and the Spathi were on the verge of being reconquered. The (New) Ur-Quan Hierarchy Ur-Quan (Kzer-Za) - The Ur-Quan lost the first phase of the Ur-Quan War, and began their retreat. They subjugated the Zoq-Fot-Pik and called their Thraddash battle thralls to war, but then the Ur-Quan were smashed on a new front by the Kohr-Ah, beginning the Second Doctrinal Conflict. Mycon -The Mycon were briefly neutral after the Ur-Quan fled, but then they abruptly moved to chase the Ur-Quan. Their obligation as Battle Thralls was renewed and just days later the Kohr-Ah struck. The Mycon have grown quickly, but this was slowed by multiple attacks from the Supox. Thraddash - The Thraddash of Culture 19 are loyal subjects of the Ur-Quan Hierarchy, admiring their strength. The Thraddash have been fighting on the front against the neutral Androsynth, the Alliance, and skirmishes against the Kohr-Ah, and are beginning to take extreme losses. Zoq-Fot-Pik - The ZFP are a race made into Battle Thralls by the Ur-Quan. There is a division in the union of races on the Ur-Quan, how loyal they should be, and if any attempts should be made to secede. Non-Aligned Races Kohr-Ah - The Ur-Quan Kohr-Ah arrived in the sector recently, annihilating the Gg, Burvixese, and the Druuge. The Kohr-Ah are fighting multiple wars against multiple races, but are focused against their partners in the Doctrinal War, the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za. Zapfladfaf - The Zapfladfaf are a race that have been fleeing from the Kohr-Ah for nearly two hundred years. They are friendly with their new neighbors, the Utwig and the Supox, and the Zapfladfaf have been trying to help fix the Ultron. Androsynth - The Androsynth are an independent race stuck in the center of the Hierarchy-Alliance conflict. They are in open war against the Hierarchy and in a cold war against the Earthlings. The Androsynth have a mutual defense pact with the VUX against the Alliance specifically, though they are still generally unfriendly. Pkunk - The Pkunk are a friendly species near the Syreen, that are protected by a complicated agreement with the Chenjesu and Yehat, after a temporary diplomat crisis with the Yehat. Utwig - The Utwig are in the same state as always, collectively depressed over the Ultron's destruction. Supox - The Supox are in a similar state, however the arrival of the Mycon in the region has spurred them into an angry frenzy, being appalled at the Mycon's destruction of life. The Supox have launched multiple attacks against the Mycon, however they cannot win without the assistance of the Utwig, who refuse to help. VUX - The VUX fleet has been mostly annihilated by the Alliance after the Ur-Quan fled. The VUX subsequently declared independence, along with the Androsynth, and are now in a state of cold war against the Alliance. Ilwrath - The Ilwrath have been officially neutral, but under the careful watch of the Chenjesu, with their fleet mostly annihilated and their cloaking devices removed, since they were defeated by the Alliance. Latest activity Category:Browse